List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
9th Street Gang ; violent rednecks in Phoenix 10th Street Gang , gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang 12th Street Gang , gang in California 13th Street Gang ; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang ; gang 17th Street Gang Abigail Williams, sorcerer/ evil girl Abu Gharib Prisoner abuses event Agha Waqqur , robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr , dictator Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader Aloys Ndimbati murderer Ali Hassan al-Majid, mass murdering cousin of Saddam Hussein/absolute evil Alexander VI pope American Family Association , anti-gay organization American Mafia , gang American Third Position Party , white supremacy Andre Curry evil dad Andrew Engledinger , mass murderer Andy Gipson ; anti-gay and politician Artificial Disasters Austin Sigg , murderer Authoritarianism, action Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti, Saddam Hussein's half brother/absolute evil The Beasts of Satan, satanist Belle Gunness , serial killer Bernard Madoff , embezzler/ corrupt official Billy the Kid , American outlaw Big Lurch murderer and cannibal Black Dragons , gang Black Guerilla Family , street gang Blacks and Tans , group Bob Backwood , corrupt U.S Politician Bobby Frank Cherry , racist Bride Burning, evil action Brown Pride Family ; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige , bomber/mass murderer Burke and Hare , Australian mass murderers Calvin Murphy ; molester Cannibals (history) Caracella , evil ruler Carandiru Massacre Charles Carl Roberts IV , mass murderer Charles Cullen , murderer Charles Sikubwabo murderer Christian Identity , radical organization CofCC ; racist organization Cold War , event Commodus , evil ruler Confederation of Conservative Citizens , racist American organization Crazed Mob ; groups D-Company terrorists Daniel arap Moi , dictator Daniel McDonald , psycho judge Darryl Blue, evil bus aide and hatemonger David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer Debra Denison , familicide Dietrich Von Choltitz , Nazi Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Domenico Alvaro, 'Ndrangheta member Dutch Schultz , gangster Dylan Quick , knifeman Edmund Kemper ; cannibal Elizabeth Brownrigg , child murderer Elly Kedward , witch/sorcerer Elva Bottineau , murderer/absolute evil English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha , dictator/absolute evil Eric Williams , murderer Eugenics , action Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Ferdinand Marcos , dictator Ferdinand Nahimana hatemonger Franklin Haughton , mass murderer French Revolution , event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism , action Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye , Chad dictator Frank James , gangster Gaspar Rodriguez de Francia , dictator George Zimmerman , murderer Gerard Schaefer , policeman accused of murder Gertrude Baniszewski murderer Gerhard Thiele , Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching , action Giovanni Ramirez - thug Gold-Digging ; action G00ns , hacking organization Guiseppe Zangara , bounty hunter Grail Movement , organization Gustavo Diaz Ordaz , corrupt Mexico politician Haiyang Zhu , decapitator Hammerskins , racists Harry Powers , murderer Hassan Ngeze propagandist and hatemonger Hate Club , evil first graders The Hatfields and The McCoys , rivals after Civil War Heinz Brandt , Nazi Hell Hell's Angels, street gang Hendrick Lucifer , pirate/thief Henry Lee Lucas , American serial killer Henry Morgan , pirate Henry VIII monarch Herman Frank Cash, racist Hernando DeSoto ; explorer/rapist Hibs Casuals, Scottish Gangs Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Ho Chi-Minh , communist Human trafficking action Hurricane Ian Kevin Hartley , mass murderer Illinois Family Institute , terrorism Imelda Marcos , dictator Inquisition , event Institute for Historical Review , right-wing extremism Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister Jack Chick , religious fanatic Jack Kervokian ; assisted suicide therapist James von Brunn, racist Jarno Elg, criminal Jayson Williams ; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza hatemonger Joachim Kroll , cannibal Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa , Brazilian thief Jodi Arias , murderer Joe Ball ; murderer John Shrank ; attempted murderer Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Edwards , corrupt official John Geoghan , Sex abuse priest John Schertzer, corrupt police Jordan Sheard ; murderer/absolute evil Joseph Christopher ; racist murderer Jovan Belcher . murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Juan Ponce De Leon ; mass murderer Kamikaze , event Karla Homolka ; murderer Keelhauling , action Kenny Christopher Glenn , cat abuser Khaled Islambouli, Egyptian assassin Khmer Range , organization King Dessalines , dictator of Haiti Klaus Barbie , Nazi Korean War, event Landslide Latrell Sprewell ; NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurie Dann , mass murderer Laurence Powell , corrupt official Lavrentiy Beria mass murderer Leopald II of Belgium , dictator/genocidal villain Los Angeles Riots , event Los Linces ; gang Louie Sanchez , thug Machine Gun Kelly , gangster Mahathir bin Mohammed ; corrupt official Marc Lepine , mass murderer/misogynist Mark Barton , mass murderer Mark Williams ; American hatemonger Manfred von Richthofen, World War I German fighting ace Martin Bryant , mass murderer Marvin Gay, Sr, father and murderer of musician Marvin Gaye Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Mel Lewis , racist American pastor Michael Savage ; hatemonger Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams , murderers Min Chen , murderer Mining Accident Mobutu Sese Seko , dictator Mohammed Bouyeri, murderer Moldova police system ; fearmongers Movieguide , hate website My Lai Massacre, event Nakoula Basseley Nakoula , fanatic christian Napoleon Bonaparte, ruler Narcy Novack , murderer Nasir al-Wuhayshi terrorist National Alliance , extremist Americans Ned Kelly, Austrailian outlaw Nehemiah Griego , mass murderer New Black Panther Party , racist organization Nick Griffin , racist Nicolas Clux ; cannibal Night of the Long Knives , villainous event WWII Oscar Rairo ; attempted murderer Pan-Africanist extremism Paraguay War , South American conflict Pat Buchanon ; American racist Patrick Purdy , mass murderer Paul Denyer ; murderer Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Pentagram, symbol Peter Kurten , murderer Peter Lucas Moses , child murderer/absolute evil Peter Tobin serial killer Plutarco Elias Calles , Mexican leader/ atheist militant Pogrom Porforio Diaz, dictator Poverty Provisional IRA , nationalist organization Protais Mpiranya , murderer Rasheedah Smith ; teen/murderer Realengo Massacre Rebecca Felton , racist Reince Priebus ; hatemonger Richard Baer , Nazi Richard Colvin Reid , shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard Trenton Chase , murderer Ringling Brothers Circus, group of performance artists/ animal abuse Riots , event Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hanssen, murderer Robert Black serial killer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr , gunman Rod Blagojevich , corrupt U.S politician Ruben Patterson ; pervert Rudy Eugene , cannibal Ryan Riley , US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo murderer Sandstorm disaster Saint Dominic , fanatic Salman Rushdie, prejudice author Salvatore Aquino, 'Ndrangheta member San Antonio gangs , gangs Sani Abacha , dictator Santo Aranti, 'Ndrangheta member Saparmurat Niyazov , dictator of Turkmenistan Satan Disciples ; gang in Kansas City Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery , athlete/bully Sean Harris , hatemonger pastor Sex Abuse Scandal Sirhan Sirhan, murderer of Robert F. Kennedy Sureños Segregation , action Shriley Phelps , hatemonger Shiv Sena, fascism Simo Hayha , mass murderer Simon Bikindi hate singer Skylar Deleon , murderer Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates , terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Squeaky Frome ; gangster Stacey Koon , brute Stanislav Galic , war criminal Stephen VI , pope Steve Nunn , murderer Steve Wright serial killer Steven Hayes , murderer Stoning Stormfront , website Taisei Yokusankai fascist organization Talat Pasha , dictator Teodoro García Simental murderer Terracotta Warriors , group Tex Watson, murderer, part of the Manson Family The Great Train Robbery event The 18th Amendment Theodore Bilbo , racist politician Thomas Cavindish ; pirate Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr. , KKK Member Thomas Hurst , child murderer Tlatelolco Massacre , villainous event/ massacre T.J the Daycare Monster , child abuser Toddlers And Tiaras ; child abuse Tom DeLay , corrupt U.S politician Tommy Lister , actor convicted of fraud Treblinka, concentration camp Typhoon Tsutomu Miyazaki , child murderer Unity Milford , racist VD-13 ; gang in Kansas City Valentinian III , Roman emperor Vietnam War , event Vichy France , Nazi officers Victor Feguer , Iowa murderer Vince Weiguang Li , Greyhound murderer Violence Against Women Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Vyacheslav Molotov Wayne Treacy ; teen/murderer Weather Underground , anti-Capitalism extremist group Westboro Baptist Church, extremist church White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council , racist organization William Joyce , murderer William Calley , mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson , corrupt American politician William Kidd ; pirate William Spengler , arsonist, murderer Witnesses of the Murder of Kitty Genovese ; witnesses who hated her completely Woo Bum Kong ; mass murderer World War I, event World War II , event Yakubu Gowan, dictator Yasser Arafat , Palestinian leader/dictator Yoweri Kalibula Musevini , dictator Yusuf John Munyakazi Ziad Jarrah , 9/11 hijacker Category:List Category:Site maintenance